Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki
This is a wiki for the mobile game Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! made for and by fans. It is currently a work in progress, so feel free to create and edit pages. Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! In the year 672 of New Era, the Great Stylist and King Sayet passed away. Leaving 3 great legacies behind. For these treasures, nations were on the verge of war. Finally, reason prevailed and people decided to use styling contests to determine the ownership. The contest was held in Roertedam, a city on the border of Apple Federation and Pigeon Kingdom. So many stylists, designers, and models stepped onto the stage to show their best that the match lasts as long as 9 days, the intensity was beyond imagination. The contest was known as the "Nine-Day War". And, all of the famous competitors back then didn't laugh the last laugh. Only two new stars won the final prize--young Princess Elle of Pigeon Kingdom and an anonymous girl with pink hair. At the age of 16, Princess Elle won herself 2 legacy works of the three and thus given the name "The Goddess Reborn". The girl with pink hair, who called herself "Hostess L", went away like vanishing into thin air with the last relic. Year 676 of New Era, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne started renowned age of the "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists called Iron Rose was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land... One day, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom somehow summoned Nikki to this Miraland, hoping that she would be able to shift the course of this land's fate. Gallery Suits * 7 Nations ** Apple Kingdim ** Lilith ** Cloud Empire ** Pigeon Kingdom ** North Kingdom ** Republic of Wasteland ** Ruin Island * Festivals * Troupe * 4 Seasons * Stars * Happiness Hairs Dresses Coats Tops Bottoms Hosiery Shoes Accessories * Headwear * Earrings * Necklaces * Bracelets * Handheld * Waist Specials * Face * Brooch * Tattoos * Wings * Tails * Foreground * Background * Head Ornaments * Ground * Skin Makeup * Special * Rare * Hair * Dress * Coat * Top * Bottoms * Hosiery * Shoes * Accessories * Makeup *Room of Mystery ** Pavilion of Mystery ** Pavilion of Fantasy ** Porch of Misty *Corridor of Clock *Exchange * Store of Starlight * Customization * Crafting * Evolution * Decompose * My Growth * Collection * Journey * Styling Contest Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen *'November 22~30 -' Special Sale - Spend $2.99 to buy the Black Friday Pack to obtain 9 items, 150 Diamonds, 2 Fancy Tickets, and 12 Starlight Coins. Which of the 7 Nations is your favorite? Apple Federation Lilith Kingdom Cloud Empire Pigeon Kingdom North Kingdom Republic of Wasteland Ruin Island This wiki is not affiliated with nor endorsed by Elex Technology or SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd in any way. Licensed material used on this site qualifies under fair use and Creative Commons license. All trademarks go to their respective owners. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse